Ducktales and the Ink Machine: Chapter 1: Moving Pictures
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: After receiving a letter from his old pal Henry, Scrooge goes to the Joey Drew Studios with Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby to see what Joey wants Henry to see. Little did they know, that danger is waiting for them. But only Louie can sense the danger ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Ducktales and the Ink Machine:  
Chapter 1: Moving Pictures

By: MatchMaker Amethyst

I love Ducktales and Bendy and the Ink Machine. I thought it would be nice to have Scrooge, Donald and others stars from 2017's version to have this adventure. Let's check out on the characters of our story.

 **Scrooge McDuck** : His appearance and personality are in the 2017 version. He's best friends with Henry Henry and Joey Drew. Back in the past, he takes Della and Donald over to the Joey Drew Studios for visits when they were kids and he was in his young adult.

 **Donald Duck** : His appearance and personality in the 2017 version. Back in his past, when he was a kid; he visits the Joey Drew Studios with Della Duck and Scrooge McDuck.

 **Della Duck** : Her appearance and personality in the 2017 version. Back in her past, when she was a kid; she visits the Joey Drew Studios with Donald and Scrooge. After being found alive and rescued from the moon, she tries to recolonize with three sons and spend time with them. She thinks Webby is one of her sons' girlfriend.

 **Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck** : Their appearances and personalities in the 2017 version. All three of The Duck Brothers develop a crush on Webby. They would fight each other for Webby when she's not noticing. They will do anything to win her and protect her from any danger.

 **Webby Vanderquack** : Her appearance and personality in the 2017 version. She doesn't notice that The Duck Brothers have crushes on her. She thinks all three of them are cute and funny.

 **Henry Henry** : He has the same personality except for his appearance. His appearance is a white duck; who as tall as Scrooge. He almost looks like Donald except he has a grey soul patch under his beak and a black owl shaped eyeglass. He wears a white shirt and bow tie. His last name I made that up myself since his official last name is unknown. He's best friends with Scrooge McDuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Invitation

At the McDuck Manor, Della and Webby are in the living room; together. "I have so many questions. Who is your husband? Where is he? What was it like to be separated from your family for a decade," said Webby, taking out a notebook and pen. "I thought we're going to have girls' night; together with granny," said Della. "Oh, sorry. It's been a like few months ever since we found you." "That's ok. Did you know that the Duck Brothers-?" "Mom! You're embarrassing us," said Dewey, coming in with Huey and Louie. All three of them are carrying a stack of gifts until they tripped and drops them on the floor. "What's going on in here? And what's with presents," said Donald, coming in. "Sorry, Uncle Donald. Since we been separated from Mom for a decade. We owe her 10 Mother's Day gifts, 10 birthday gifts and 10 wedding anniversary gifts," said Huey. "Oh?! Those were for me?! I thought there were for your girlfriend; right here," said Della, teasing. "She's not our girlfriend," said the Duck Brothers, blushing. "You guys are so bad at lying." "Ever since we found you and you first meet Webby, this started," said Louie, being annoyed. "Your mother here; has thing for matchmaking," said Donald. "Everyone, house meeting at the dining room; now," said Scrooge; excitingly from the living room entrance. Everyone looked at each other; confused.

At the dining room, The Duck Brothers entered into the room. "Watch and learn, my older brothers. When Webby comes in, I'll be a gentleman," said Louie, moving a chair for Webby. "As if. You're a lazy-bump on the lodge. I'll do it," said Huey. "No way, I'll do it," said Dewey. When the brothers looked at each other; angrily, they formed a fighting cloud when they pounce on each other. "What in dismal downs is going on in here," said Scrooge, coming in with Donald, Della and Webby. "Hubert, Dewford and Llewellyn Duck. You stop fighting this instant," said Della, demanding her sons to stop. "Sorry, Mom," said the Duck Brothers, stopped fighting. "And please. Don't say my real name out loud," said Louie, seating down. When everyone sat down, Webby said, "is Llewellyn really your real name? I always thought it was Louis." "Well…um…uh…. yes," said Louie, blushing and embarrassed. "Why do you hate that name? I think it's a nice name." "You do? But it sounds so…" "Feminine?" "Yes." "Nah, it's great name." "Thanks." "No problem." When Louie sees his brothers looking at him and Webby in a jealous look, Louie sticks his tongue at them. Huey and Dewey get angry from being jealous.  
"You're never going to believe what came in the mail," said Scrooge, holding a letter. "Well, what is it," said Dewey. "It says,  
'Dear Scrooge McDuck,

I just received a letter from our old best friend; Joey Drew. He wants me to visit the old studio to show me something; interesting. How would you like come over to the workshop and bring your nephew 'n' niece over? I haven't seen the Duck Twins in 30 years. If you want to come, meet at the entrance of the studio at 7:30 pm; tonight. I hope I see you there.  
You best friend,  
Henry'"  
"Wait?! Henry is still alive," said Della, happy and surprised. "Oh, boy. Oh, boy. Oh, boy. I missed the studio," said Donald. "Wait?! Whose Henry," said Louie. "What's the studio," said Dewey. "And who's Joey Drew? Even I never heard about him," said Webby. "According to Junior Woodchuck Guide, Joey Drew is the owner and founder of the Joey Drew Studios," said Huey. "You're right, Huey my boy. Joey Drew Studios is where Bendytoons was created," said Scrooge. "Bendytoons," said Dewey. "That's right, Dewey. Your mother and I used to watch it when we're your age. It was best cartoon series ever," said Donald. "What's it about," said Webby. "It's about the adventures of Bendy Devil with his best pal, Boris the Wolf and his self-proclaim gal, Alice Angel. In some of the adventures, they encounter the evil Butcher Gang and other scary enemies too," said Della. "What does Bendy look like," said Louie. "Like this." When Della pulls up a picture of Bendy and shows it to the Duck Brothers and Webby, they get scared of his smile that they scream. When the Duck Brothers hide behind Webby, Dewey said, "sorry, Mom. But Bendy's face creeps me out. It's like he's staring at us." "Well, I think he's adorable," said Webby. "Me too," said Huey. "Cool, I'm not the only one." Huey makes a smart-alecky smile at his brothers. Dewey and Louie got so angry and jealous; that Louie he pointed at him and Huey, a no signal with his head and cracks his knuckles.

"Anyway, Henry send me the map to the studio. Luckily, the studio is on a hill that's near Duckburg. We should go there by car. Launchpad, prepare the limo," said Scrooge, leaving the room. "oh, boy. I can't wait to see my old childhood again," said Donald, following Scrooge. "Have to go with them. I'll leave my sons and you: Webby. Alone to talk," said Della, teasing and leave the room.  
"Mom," said the Duck Brothers; embarrassed and blushing. "Are you excited of going there," said Webby, with her eyes; twinkling. The Duck Brothers blushed and their hearts pumped very hard by Webby's cute eyes. Her eyes made the Duck Brothers say, "yes, we are." "But I don't feel comfortable about this visit," said Louie, walking with Webby and his brothers to leave the room. "What do you mean, Louie," said Webby. "You scared, greenie," said Dewey, teasing. "No. I'm not. It just a feeling. I have a strange feeling that shouldn't go to the studio." "Come on, Louie. What could be weird about visiting a friend at a studio," said Huey. "Hello, the studio must old as Uncle Scrooge. What if it's abandoned or condemned?" "Since when did you know how to use big words?" "Look, I'm bit concerned and worried about this trip." "Boys and Webby. Come on, we're waiting for you," said Della, calling them. "Coming, Mom," said the Duck Brothers. "Let's go. Adventure awaits," said Webby, grabs Dewey's hand to make the Duck Brothers. When Dewey notices Webby is holding his hand, he smiles and blushed. He makes a sly smile at his brothers; which made them jealousy and angry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Reunion

In Scrooge's limo, Launchpad said, "where are we going today, Mr. McD?" "To Joey Drew Studios, McQuack," said Scrooge. "What, wait?! You want to go there?! But Mr. McD, why would you want to go there? It's abandon." "I'm meeting two old best friends there." "Are you sure? I heard rumors that the place could be haunted." "I'm sorry, did you just said haunted," said Louie. "Yes." "I knew something didn't feel right about that place. We should head home." "Come, Louie Scrady Duck. Haunted equals adventure," said Dewey. "Also, haunted equals danger ahead," said Huey. "A least, Huey understands me. But still we shouldn't go there," said Louie. "Louie Duck. We still need to see Henry," said Della. "Ok. We go over there, pick up Henry and leave." "You're just as scared as Donald when was your age," said Scrooge. "I'm not scared. I'm worried."

"Well, here we are. And behind the gate, is where the studio is," said Launchpad. When Scrooge, Della, Donald, Webby, Huey, Dewey and Louie get out of the limo, they see black tall pointy fence. The gate has capitals J, D and S on it. "This is the place. Come on, everyone. Henry is waiting for us," said Scrooge, opening the gate. When they go through the gate, Louie's tails start to puff up. "Oh no, I knew it. Something bad is going to happen. Or something bad is coming. Something big," said Louie, in his mind. When they climb up the hill, Louie saw the gate close by itself. He begins to panic and moves closer behind Webby. When he hugs her, she said, "Louie, you ok?" "No. I'm not. Webby, you got to believe me. Something big is going to happen. I just know it." "It's ok. Just stay close to me and you'll find." Louie happily; blushed and keeps hold to Webby. When Huey and Dewey notice, they got so jealous that Dewey said, "hey, Webby. Can Huey and I hold your hand?" "Of course." When they hold her hands, the Duck Brothers looked at each other; angrily. But they smiled and blushed when they looked at Webby.

"Well, there it is," said Scrooge, sees the Joey Drew Studios on top of the hill. The Studio looks like the Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, California except for the statues of the 7 dwarfs is replaced with Bendy statues, the statue of Walt and Mickey is replaced by Boris, Bendy and Alice statues presenting the studio and there's sign on top of the roof says, "Joey Drew Studios". When lighting and thunder strikes, The Duck Brothers gets so scared that they stay closer to Webby. "The old workshop hasn't changed a bit," said Della, gets happy. "Um… I heard on the weather tonight says it's going be clear. It didn't mention anything about having a thunder-lighting storm," said Huey. "Scrooge McDuck. My brother from another mother," said Henry, coming out from behind the statues of Boris, Bendy, and Alice. "Henry. My dear old best friend," said Scrooge, going to him and hugs him. "That's Henry," said Dewey, confused. "He looks a bit suspicious to me," said Louie.

"Mr. Henry," said Donald. "Donald and Della; the Duck Twins. I haven't seen since you were kids. And look at you know. All grown up." "Mr. Henry, meet my triplet sons: Huey, Dewey and Louie," said Della. "Hello there, little youngsters," said Henry, hugging them. "Hi, Henry. What's your last name," said Dewey. "My first name and last name is Henry." "Wait? So, your full name is Henry Henry," said Huey, confused. "Yes. I know, it's complicated." "I don't want to be rude, Mr. Henry. But you just hug us and we just meet you," said Louie. "Sorry, Louie. I just love children. In fact, here in the Joey Drew Studios, all the employees love kids. And who this cute little angel I see?" "Hi, Mr. Henry. I'm Webby. I have so many questions to ask. How long have you known Scrooge, Donald and Della? What does Joey Drew look like? What were the days like when you used to work at the studio?" "Sorry about the little lassie, Henry. Let's just say she has been into the outside world for a while," said Scrooge.

"So, where's Joey," said Donald. "I don't know," said Henry. "What?!" "What you mean you don't know? Didn't he said he'll come in your letter," said Scrooge. "No." Henry gave Scrooge the letter Joey sent to him and Scrooge says, "it says,  
'Dear Henry,  
It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. 30 years really slips away. Doesn't it? If you're back in town, come to visit the old workshop. There's something I need to show you.  
Your best pal, Joey Drew'  
Well, it sure doesn't have anything about him coming."

"This seems a bit suspicious. A letter that doesn't say if Joey is coming and going to an abandoned studio. I'm totally sure that something bad is going to happen," said Louie. "Louie, I thinking you're overreacting," said Huey. "No, I'm not. The tail is puffed up." "Ohh," said Donald, understanding. "Yeah, you're right," said Dewey. "Totally acceptable," said Huey. "Wait, hold the moon rock for a sec. The what is what," said Della, confused. "Mom, whenever danger is near or something doesn't feel right, my tail puffs up. And this studio is giving my tail a lot puffs that can even reach my back," said Louie. "Is his tail always right," said Webby. "Yes; apparently," said Huey. "There was one time his tail sensed a wasp nest on Uncle Donald's houseboat," said Dewey. "Well, I'm glad your tail can do that," said Webby, getting in Louie's face. "You think so, Webby? Oh, I'm so touched," said Louie, surprised and blushing. "If you can sense danger ahead, that means fun is afoot. Ha!" "Wait, what?!"

When everyone goes to the entrance of the studio, Henry was about to open the door, until Louie block the door. "When I meant I can sense danger, I didn't mean fun danger. I meant serious danger," said Louie, explaining. "Ok, Louie. Here's the deal. We go in and see what Joey wants Henry to see and then we'll leave. How's that," said Scrooge, moving Louie out of the way. "That sounds fine, but my tail is puffed up about the part of going into this place." "Come on, Louie. A least have some fun," said Della, trying to calm him down. "Mom, I'm totally serious about not going in. What does everyone think this is? Some sort of game?" "Well, now that you put it that way," said Dewey. "I'm surprised the door isn't locked," said Henry, opening the door. "Well, come everyone. Adventure awaits," said Scrooge. "Yeah, adventure," said Webby. "Woo-hoo! I can't wait," said Dewey. "Me too," said Huey. When everyone went in except Louie is being drag in by Donald, Louie notices some ink dripping from the ceiling. Louie starts to freak out that he said in his mind, "oh, dear. I knew we shouldn't come. I jut know something bad is going to happen."

"Alright, Joey. I'm here. Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see," said Henry. "And don't forget. You let some friends to tag along with you," said Scrooge. "He! How can I forget." "Wow. Look at these old cartoon posters. Just as I remember when I was a kid," said Della, walking with everyone. "Little Devil Darlin'. I loved that episode," said Donald, looking at the poster. "Ha! Look at this one. The Dancing Demon. Bendy must've been wearing a skirt for that episode," said Dewey, seeing the poster. "Sheep songs featuring Boris the Wolf. So, that's what he looks like," said Huey. "Isn't this fun, Louie," said Webby. "As long as I'm with you, I'm having blast," said Louie, fake smile and sweating.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Ink Machine

"This place may be old, but it's so cool," said Huey, looking at the Joey Drew Studio logo on the wall. "Remember seating here and watching the cartoons while visiting the place, Donald," said Della, going to the chair, projection screen and Bendy cutout. "How can I not?" "Hey everyone, look what I found," said Scrooge, who founded Henry's old working desk. When everyone went to it, Henry said, "hey, here's my old desk. I've wasted so much time in this chair." "This sketch of Bendy looks far more different than the others," said Webby. "You see, kids. Henry is the creator of Bendy. The brightest lightbulb in the studio," said Scrooge. "That's odd. According to JWG, it says Joey Drew was the creator Bendy," said Huey, looking through the book. "Oh, rubbish! Joey may be the founder and owner of JDS; it doesn't mean he's the creator of Bendytoons. Henry is also the co-founder of the studio." "Oh… So, the reason why Henry quit is because Joey takes all of the credit that Henry; rightfully deserves." "This Joey Drew guy sounds selfish. Are you sure he was a best friend to you and Henry; Uncle Scrooge," said Louie. "He likes to joke around and play mean tricks." "Uncle Scrooge, do you remember this room? 'Cause Donald and I don't," said Della, finds a room; full of animator desks. When everyone went into the room, Henry said, "looks like they knocked out a wall or two after I left. Guess it took a few people to replace me." "Technically, Mr. Henry. They replace you with five," said Huey. "OMG! These Bendy sketches are so cute," said Webby. When Louie looks a one of the sketches, he looked at Dewey when he said, "gross! Who would put a toilet in an animation room?" When Louie back at the sketch, he realized it been replace with another one. He rubs his eyes and the sketch is replace with another one again. "ahhh! Did you see that," said Louie, getting everyone's attention. "See what," said Donald. "The sketch…. It replaced itself with another one." "Um…Louie, I think this whole 'danger is coming' habit has gotten into your head," said Della. "But, Mom. I'm not crazy." "Come on, everyone. Let's keep looking around," said Scrooge, leaving the room. When Louie looks back at the sketch, it replaces itself with another one again and he said, "ahhh! Wait for me!"

When everyone got out of the room, Huey found a list of rooms on the wall and said, "hey, look. I found some guidance. Let's see here…art department…ink machine…theatre…. break room." "Wait a second, did you just say ink machine," said Webby. "I don't remember anything about room called the ink machine," said Scrooge. "Neither do we," said The Duck Twins. "Maybe that's what Joey wants Henry to see," said Dewey. "Good thinking, Dewey," said Webby, giving him a fist pump. When he gives it to her, he blushed and winked at his brothers. Huey and Louie get angry at Dewey. While everyone is walking, Louie notice the "Dreams come true" writing on the wall. "Um…guys," said Louie, pointing to the inky graffiti. "Dreams come true," said Dewey, reading it out loud. "Was that always there," said Huey. "No. I don't remember that," said Henry. "It's sigh of danger. It means we should leave," said Louie. "More like mean prank that Joey seat up. Let's find that Ink Machine," said Scrooge, walks away. "But Uncle Scrooge! Webby, we really need to leave. I'd consider about everyone's safety." "Aw, Louie. That's so sweet of you," said Webby, hugging him. Louie clams down, blushed and enjoys the hug. He sticks his tongue at Huey and Dewey when he notices they're jealous of him.

"Cross me kilts! 423 gals of ink for a week for the Ink Machine," said Scrooge, looking at the chart. "Who's T.C.? Is he a worker here," said Huey. "I don't remember anyone's name like that," said Della. "Let's find that Ink Machine-aaah," said Donald, tripped by the pipe on the ground. "Let's watch our step." When Webby tries to jumps over the pipe, she couldn't make it to the other side. "Allow me, Webbigal," said Huey, picks Webby up in his arms. After he jumps over the pipe, he puts Webby down; gently. "Thanks, Huey. You're the best," said Webby, rubbing her face on Huey's. "You're welcome," said Huey, blushed. When she goes follows the grownups, Dewey and Louie pounces Huey from behind for being jealous. And they start fighting; thus, forming a fighting cloud. "Boys! Come over here. You got to see this. Boys," said Webby, noticing their brawl. When they see Webby, they stop fighting and said, "coming, Webby."

When the kids catch up to the grownups, they were amazed by the room of the Ink Machine. "This place looks amazing. It's like a scene from a movie," said Louie. "Finally, you're enjoying this visit," said Scrooge. "But where's the Ink Machine," said Della. "Maybe this thing has something to do with the machine," said Donald, seeing a lever. "This lift could use a few dry cells," said Henry. Webby opens a trunk and said, "I found one." "I got the second one," said Dewey, grabbing one on the shelf. When Webby and Dewey put the battery cells on power box, Huey holds on to the lever and said, "activate."

"Let's see what you're hiding down there, old friend," said Henry, when Huey pulls the leaver down and the chains start to moves. When the Ink Machine came up, everyone said, "wow." "So, this is the Ink Machine. I wonder how you turn it on," said Della. "What?! Oh, no! No way! We just came here to see it. Now, let's go home," said Louie. "Come on, Louie. I want to know what happens if you turn it on," said Huey. "Oh, sweet and innocent older brother. My tail is puffing even more when I first saw that machinery. And now, it's getting worse when you guys want to turn it on." "Come, laddie. Do you want to know what it does," said Scrooge. "I already know what does, Uncle Scrooge. It'll do something bad that can get us into serious danger. Or even worse; kill us." "Is he always like this," said Henry. "Only if he's scared," said Dewey, teasing him while Huey giggles. "I'm not scared. I'm worried about this," said Louie. "Come on. If we turn it on, we'll finally have a proper adventure," said Della. When everyone leaves the room except Donald and Louie, Donald said, "hey, I know you're concerned about this. But you're not only, so am I." "I swear, Uncle Donald. If we turn this machine on and something bad happens, everyone including you gets an I told you so," said Louie. "Let's go, Louie. We need to catch up with the others." "Oh, I hate this already."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Turn it on a notch

When Donald and Louie catch up with the others, Louie notice another room and said, "hey, did anyone notice that room being open?" "You're right. That big steel door had this room closed," said Huey. "It must have opened by itself." "Or that lever I pulled down that made the Ink Machine came up, it also opened this door." "Good thinking, Huey," said Scrooge, going into the room to investigate it. "hey, what's this," said Webby, finds an audio diary on the table. "It looks like an old version of an audio diary," said Huey, picks it up. "Wait, who's this," said Dewey, seeing a name on it. "Wally Franks. Sound familiar to anyone," said Louie. "Oh. Wally Franks, the work-shy janitor," said Donald. "I remember him. He's a very lazy janitor who works here. But he knows how to entertain the Duck Twins and he enjoys their company," said Scrooge. "Ha! He reminds me of Louie. Except the janitor part," said Dewey. "That doesn't sound like me," said Louie. "Maybe his audio diary might have some clues," said Webby. "Good idea, future daughter-in-law," said Della. "MOM," said the Duck Brothers; blushing with embarrassment. "Go ahead and play it, Huey," said Donald.

When he played it, the voice of Wally Franks says,  
 _"At this point, I don't get what Joey's plan is for this company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore. And I certainly don't see why we need this machine. It's noisy, it's messy. And who needs that much ink anyway? Also, get this Joey had each one of us donate something from our workstation. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. To help appease the gods, Joey says. Keep things going. I think he's lost his mind, but, hey, he writes the checks. But I tell you what, if one more of these pipes burst, I'm out of here."_

"Um…Mr. Henry, has Joey ever acted strange right in front of you," said Louie. "Nope." "But this Wally guy sure doesn't like Joey or his ideas." "These pedestals in the break room might be used to activate the Ink Machine instead of appeasing the gods," said Huey. "Good thinking," said Webby. "If we find the pedestals, we'll turn on the machine," said Dewey. "I don't know about this you guys. What if we get lost," said Louie. "You worry too much like Uncle Donald." "Let's stay together," said Scrooge. "Ok, Uncle Scrooge."

While everyone was walking to find the pedestals, a piece of wood from the ceiling was about to fall on Webby. "Webby, look out," said Louie, saves her by pulling her close to him. "That was close," said Webby. "No. This is close," said Louie, trying to flirt her. When Huey moves her away from Louie, Huey said, "keep your hands to yourself." "I just saved Webby from being crushed." When Webby goes to the right hall, she said, "hey guys! I found something." When everyone made it into the room, Scrooge said, "these must the pedestals that Wally was talking about." "Alright. How do I get this to work," said Henry, joking. "You mean we." "You know I'm kidding." "Interesting. There's a photo above every 6 pedestals," said Della. "These photos are clues for things to offer," said Donald. "Good thinking, Uncle Donald. We need: a wrench, a plush, a record, an ink jar, a gear and a book," said Huey, writing down the items on a small notepad. "Now, this is game of adventure," said Dewey. "Oh brother," said Louie, annoyed.

When everyone leaves the room, a Bendy cutout appeared out of nowhere, it jumps scare them and they scream. "Who put this here," said Henry. "Louie," said Huey and Dewey. "What?! Me?! Why blame me?! I didn't put that there. I was in that break room with you," said Louie. "Wait a second. He's right," said Della, looks closer to the cutout. While everyone except Louie examines the cutout, Louie notices something in the left room and goes there to get closer. "It would cool if it moved by itself," said Webby. "Yeah. What if Louie is right? What if this place could be haunted? That would be cool," said Dewey. Then everyone heard Louie's scream.

When they found him, Louie on the floor; horrified and traumatized. "Louie, are you ok," said Donald. "Louie, answer your family and friends. What did you see," said Scrooge. "Louie, tell your mother; what did you see," said Della. "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-body," said Louie, shuddering and pointing a dead body of one of Boris' clones; tied to an operation table. When everyone saw it, Webby fainted into Dewey's arms and Henry said, "oh my God. Joey, what were you doing?" "Woah. Didn't see that coming," said Huey. "I wish I seen this coming," said Dewey, holding the out conscious Webby in romantic pose. When she woke up, she stands up and said, "oh, I had scary dream that… it wasn't a dream, was it?" "Nope," said Donald. "That's not all what I found. Look to your right," said Louie, getting up. Everyone looked to the right and saw ink graffiti on the wall. "Who's laughing now," said Della, reading it out loud. "Joey! This is not funny. Always play mean jokes," said Scrooge, frustrated. "And that's not all of it. Look, closer to Boris," said Louie. Everyone quickly discovered that the wrench is inside the Boris clone's incision. "Cover your eyes, kids," said Henry. When Webby, Huey, Dewey, and Louie covered their eyes, Della said, "someone has to get it. I'm a woman. Don't think I will do it." "Fine. I'll do it," said Donald.

A few minutes later, everyone got out of the room. "That was so disgusting," said Donald. "I'm so sorry for you, Uncle Donald," said Louie. "We got the wrench. Check. Our next item is a plush," said Huey, writing on his notepad. "I remember a plush in the theater room when I was a child," said Della. "Ok, Mom. Our next stop; the theater."

A few minutes later, everyone found the room. "Yep, just as I remember," said Scrooge. "Hey, is this what we're looking for," said Webby, picks up a Bendy plush from a chair. "Yep, that's the one. The plush is checked out," said Huey. "What's this," said Louie, founds a machine called Ink Pressure behind the projection camera. "Strange. That was never there," said Donald. "What's next on the list," said Dewey. "Our next item is gear," said Huey, reading his notepad. "Hey, I remember seeing one in a trunk at the Ink Machine Room," said Della. "Good thinking, Della. Let's head back to the Ink Machine," said Henry. "Not again," said Louie.

When Scrooge, Henry, Donald, Della, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby return to the room, Dewey grabs the gear and said, "wow. This has got to be old; it even has a crack on it." "Our next item on the list is a book," said Huey, writing on his notepad. When everyone left the room, Louie said, "come on, guys. Can we go home now?" "Not until we find the last three items and turn the machine on," said Della. When Louie leans on a door, it opens itself and Louie fell down the stairs.

When everyone goes down into the room to find on the floor, Donald said, "Louie! Are you ok? I guess I'm not the only one with bad luck." "That was so funny and you found another room. Good job, Louie," said Webby, helping Louie up. "Thanks," said Louie, blushing. "What is this room," said Huey. "Looks like a break room for the employees," said Della. "Hey, I think I found the book," said Scrooge, picks up a book from a table. "Good job, Scrooge," said Henry. "Don't mention it." "Can I see that book? The Illusion of Living by Joey Drew," said Louie, reads it. "What kind of book would Joey make out of the illusion and the living," said Donald. "Guys, I'm pretty suspicious about this Joey. I mean the Ink Machine and these items?! I think he's hiding a dirty secret. And I bet it has to do with Ink Machine and the cause the Studio's mysterious appearance." "Come, Louie. We need to find two more items," said Scrooge. "Won't anyone a least believe me?"

When everyone left the room, Huey said, "our next item is recorded. Maybe it's behind one of these doors to our left. Louie, take the door to left and Dewey, take the right one." "Oh, no. it's locked. I can't open it," said Louie. "You didn't even touch knob, lazy bum." "Hmph! I don't want to do this. I'm suspicious about this place." "Hey, guys. This one opened and I found the record," said Dewey. Della grabs the record and Louie saw a note and said in his mind, "he will set us free? I knew it. Joey is hiding something." "Good work, Dewey. And our last one is the ink jar. Maybe it's in the animation room," said Huey.

When everyone made it to the room, they start searching for the ink jar. When Louie finds it, he picks up. He notices a bone cross on it. In result of seeing it, he screams while dropping it on the ground. "Louie, what's wrong?! Did you find another corpse," said Scrooge. "No, I found-" "Hey, you found the ink jar. You're finally getting into the spirit." "But-but-but-but-" "Ok! That's all of them," said Henry, pats Louie. "Let's head back to the break room," said Della. "Why won't anybody listen to me," said Louie, gets annoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Put some pressure on the Ink/ The Ink Demon Emerges from the Ink

When everyone went to the break room, they place the 6 items in the pedestals. When all items are on the pedestals, the lights come on. "Does this seem a bit suspicious that the lights come on," said Louie. "I guess Joey wants the gods to know. It's possible when place an item on a pedestal, a light will activate," said Huey. "You think science solves everything. I still think: the studio is haunted, Joey is hiding a dirty secret, and we're in very serious danger." "Now I just to get the ink flowing somehow. Should be switch around here somewhere. Then I can start up the main power," said Henry. "Wait, remember that ink pressure from the theater room that Louie found? Maybe it'll help the ink flow," said Donald. "What?! No way. Guys, I think we're not alone. I think someone else is here," said Louie. "Maybe. Remember that Bendy cutout that appeared out of nowhere? Who did put that there," said Della. "Let's not worry. To theater room," said Scrooge. "No, Uncle Scrooge! Please no! We're going to be in huge danger," said Louie, trying to stop him. "Do you want your mommy to carry you?" "No! I want to go home!"

While everyone is walking to the theater room, a Bendy cutout jump scare them and the Duck Brothers hide behind Webby in fear. "Ok. Maybe Louie is right. We're not alone," said Huey. "Joey?! Is that you? Is this some sort of prank," said Scrooge, prepare his cane to hit the person. When everyone got to the entrance to the room, no one was here. "Maybe that person must have gone behind the projection camera," said Della. Then the camera came on and plays whistle tune with Bendy dancing on the screen. "Alright! Who's there," said Donald, going to behind the camera and finds that no one was there. "I think Louie is right. This place is haunted," said Webby. "Thank you, Webby," said Louie, hugging her. "Let's turn the value," said Henry. "No! Mr. Henry, don't!"

When Henry turned it, the pipe burst and the room gets flood with ink. "Ahh! The room is going to be flooded. Let's get out here," said Huey. When everyone got out of the room, Donald said, "Louie is right. We shouldn't have turned the value. We almost drowned." "Ok. Let's just look at the positives. Let's turn on the machine," said Della. "No. Wait, do you hear that? Something is in the pipes," said Louie. The Duck Brothers hide behind Webby and she said, "maybe we should have listened to Louie." "Now, everyone listens to me?! Not cool." "Technically, only we do. Just not the grownups except Uncle Donald." "Let's not worry. It probably a bug caught in there. Let's head back to the break room," said Scrooge. "But Uncle Scrooge," said Louie, trying to warn him.

When everyone went back to the break room, Henry activates the Ink Machine and a light shine on the activation switch. "Wait, where did the items go," said Huey. "I told you something bad is going to happen. I'm just going to guess; now. When we return to the Ink Machine, a Bendy ink monster will appear, then the studio will be flooded with ink and we'll end up trapped here," said Louie. "Louie, stay calm," said Webby, calming him. "Let's see how that old machinery is doing," said Scrooge, going to the Ink Machine Room.

While everyone walks back to the Ink Machine room, Louie said, "um… did anyone notices these ink footprints on the floor that leads to the employee break room from the Ink Machine?" "Hey, he's right. These were never here. Hello?! Who's in there," said Dewey, trying to open the door, but it's locked. When everyone went to Ink Machine, they find it the entrance to it is all boarded up. "Whoever leafed those footprints must have boarded the entrance," said Della. "Wait a minute. Whoever made the footprints and boarded the entrance, that person must have jump scared us with Bendy cutouts," said Donald. "Uncle Donald is right. Maybe that person has a good reason," said Huey. "That person may be trying to stop us from turning on the machine," said Webby. "Yes. But why," said Henry, getting closer to the boarded entrance.

Then all of sudden a humanoid ink monster Bendy appeared from the Ink Machine; out of nowhere. The monster scares everyone. Everyone screams when they saw it The Ink Bendy try to grab Henry, but he fell to the ground in fear. "That's why," said Louie, hides behind Webby with his brothers. Then the studio starts to flood with ink. "Also, this! Let's get out here," said Louie, starts running with everyone behind him.

While they were running, ink keeps appearing from left to right. "Louie! We're sorry. We should listen to you," said Scrooge, apologizing. "I like to say I told you so. But this time isn't the right time to say it. Our lives are at stake." "The exit! It's open," said Henry, running to it. "We're going home. I want my granny," said Webby. "We're not going to make," said Louie. "Yes. We are. Just keep running," said Dewey. Before everyone can reach the exit, the floor collapse underneath them and fell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Trap into the Depts of JDS (Joey Drew Studios)

Henry, Scrooge, Della, Donald, Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby fell into a room that's starting to flood from ink above it. Scrooge came out the ink and shouts, "Henry! Duck Twins! Duck Brothers! Webby! Where are you?!" "Scrooge, over here," said Henry, coming out the ink. When Scrooge swims to him, The Duck Twins coms out of the ink. Della helps Donald up to swim. When the Duck Brothers came out of the ink, Louie said, "I told we won't make it." "Ok, chill. You're right," said Huey. "Wait, where's Webby," said Dewey, gets worried. "What?! Webby! Webby, where are you," said Louie, calling her. "Help! I can't swim," said Webby, struggling with the ink. "I'll save you," said Dewey, swimming towards her. He puts her on his back and he said, "good thing I got as in swimming class." "What are we going to do?! We're going to drown," said Donald, panicking. "Look. That valve on that pipe. Maybe it'll drain the ink away," said Huey, going to the valve. When he turns it, the ink disappeared.

When the ink disappeared, Webby starts coughing. "Webby, are you ok," said Dewey, putting her on the ground; gently. "*coughing* I can't breathe." "Stand back. I know CPR," said Huey, putting on mouth freshener. But Louie takes it him, puts it on and said, "no way! I knew this would happen. So, I should do it." Then Dewey takes the mouth freshener, puts it on and said, "I saved Webby from the ink. So, I'll do it." Then the Duck Brothers fight each other and formed a fighting cloud. Della gets annoyed; happily and goes Webby to help her. When Della pushed down on Webby's stomach, Webby vomits ink. The ink gets on the Duck Brothers; it also stopped the brothers from fighting. "Thank you, Mrs. Duck," said Webby, hugs Della. "No problem."

"Um, hello. You realize were trapped in the studio with Bendy ink monster on the loose," said Louie. "Don't worry. I'll call for help," said Huey, taking out his phone. "Oh, forgot mention. There's no service in studio. So, there's no Wi-Fi or internet," said Henry. "No phone services!? We're in a pickle! How can we call for help?!" "You should have listen to me. And now, look what we got into," said Louie. "Louie, we're sorry that we didn't believe you or listen you," said Della. "Your mother is right, Louie. Can ever forgive us," said Scrooge. "First off, I told you so. And, everyone needs to promise me; two things." "Ok," said Donald. "First, you must promise to listen to my tail and me; next time. And lastly, take my warnings; seriously. Promise?" "We promise," said Henry. "Good. Now what?"

"First, we need to think. What was that monstrosity that we saw from the Ink Machine room," said Huey, terrified after seeing "Bendy". "The monster looks like Bendy," said Dewey. "But that's impossible. He's cute and adorable in his cartoons. How can he be scary and disgusting in the real world," said Webby. "Also, how did he come to life," said Donald. "What if the Ink Machine brought him to life," said Scrooge. "Could be. Maybe the Ink Machine was designed to bring JDS' characters to life," said Henry. "But that's impossible," said Scrooge. "Hey, look what I found! Another audio diary. And this one is from someone called Thomas Conner," said Louie. "Oh, Thomas the Complaining Repairman," said Della. "Wait a sec?! Does T.C. means Thomas Conner," said Huey. "He must have some clues about the Ink Machine. Let's play it, Louie," said Scrooge. "Yes, Uncle Scrooge."

When Louie plays it, the voice of Thomas Conner said,  
 _"It's dark and it's cold and it's stuck in behind every single wall now. In some places, I swear this godforsaken ink is clear up to my knees! Whoever thought that these crummy pipes could hold up under this kind of strain either knows something about the pressure I don't know or he's some kind of idiot. But the real worst part about all this... are them noises the system makes. Like a dying dog on its last legs. Make no mistake, this place… this… machine… heck, this whole darn thing… it just isn't natural. You can bet, I won't be doing any more repair jobs for Mister Joey Drew."_

"He wasn't called the Complaining Repairman for nothing," said Dewey. "Guys, I just thought of something. Could Ink Bendy be…. Joey Drew; himself," said Louie. "What," said Scrooge, in shock. "Woah, wait! It's just a theory. That's all." "Well, we can't stay here. We need to get out of here," said Donald. "He's right. What if that "Bendy" creature finds us," said Della. "I don't want to be the Ink Demon's entre. Let's find a way out," said Louie.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Travel Down to Escape

"Hey, I found a staircase," said Webby. "Come on. Let's see if you help lead to the exit," said Scrooge. While they're going down the stairs, Louie stops everyone and said, "um… did anyone notices that sign above?" "Danger. Keep out," said Donald, reading it. "We shouldn't go there," said Louie. "But how can we get out of here," said Huey. "Fair point." "I can see why there's danger. That ink has been drained yet," said Dewey, seeing the ink. "I got this," said Della, swimming to valve to drain the ink. When she drains it away, more stairs appeared. When they reach to the bottom the stairs, there's still more ink. "Seriously? This looks like it's a job for Daredevil Dewey Duck," said Dewey, swims through the ink to the valve. "He's so brave," said Webby, impressed. "Or dumb," said Louie, jealous. "Yeah. He can get himself killed," said Huey, jealous. When Dewey drains the ink away, the ink finally disappeared. "Great job, Dewey," said Henry. "What's behind this door," said Webby, seeing the door. "Maybe that we'll leads us the way out of here," said Louie.

When Huey opens the door, they see another hall but all boarded up. "What is this place," said Donald. "Maybe this is Mr. Conner's workstation," said Huey. "Um…I found another clue," said Louie, looking at a graffiti on the wall. "What's this? The Creator lied to us," said Della, reading. "Wait?! Who's the Creator? Who's us," said Dewey. "I'm guessing Joey and the employees of JDS." "We still need to get out of here," said Webby. "This will definitely come in handy," said Henry, grabbing an ax on the table. "Good thinking, old pal. We can use it to break the boards down," said Scrooge.

Everyone follows Henry while he cuts the boards out of the way until they reached a boarded-up door. "Maybe that's the exit," said Della. "Another trap," said Donald. "There's only one way to find out. Do it, Henry," said Scrooge. When Henry got rid of the boards, he opens the door to the pentagram room. "Woah," said the Duck Brothers, amazed. "An actual pentagram room," said Webby. "Ok, Joey. That's it. What are you hiding," said Scrooge, getting angry. "Oh…. Hey, Donald. I don't feel so good. I feel…. sleepy," said Della, fainted. "Mom," said the Duck Brothers, getting worried. "I feel so lightheaded," said Webby, fainted into Huey's arms. "Webby! Wake up. What's happening?! She…fainted," said Huey, fainted. "Dewey! Something's happening," said Louie, freaking out. Then Louie notices that Donald and Dewey fainted. "No…must resist it. My tail is so…puffed up," said Louie, trying to not faint, but failed. "What's happening, Henry," said Scrooge, trying to wake Donald by slapping his face. "I'm getting visions," said Henry. "What do you see?" "A wheelchair, the Ink Machine and Monster Bendy." Then Scrooge and Henry fainted. **THE END?**


End file.
